


vid

by venomousdanger



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	vid

[](https://vimeo.com/522590555) [](https://vimeo.com/user49539935)


End file.
